fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sumo For Your Money
This is the twenty-fifth Total Drama Valley episode by Brekclub85. Summary ---- The first challenge of the season eventually concluded. Turns out what grabbed Chomper what a robot Chris had set up to scare the competitors, and Ducky and Spike were eventually released from the sewers…. Only because they were lucky enough that Littlefoot and the other longnecks happened to be walking nearby. CC Ducky: Chris is very mean, oh yes yes yes. I think he is even worser than Cera. Like Chris predicted, the sharpteeth managed to win the challenge, though Rory and Myra were the specific winners. “We did it!” Rory cheered, kissing Myra. Similar to Littlefoot, hey both won a meal. “”Darn it, I wanted to win!” grumbled Tricia. Cera decided to say nothing at all. LATER THAT NIGHT……… The 16 players finally entered the cast RVs. “These are pretty cool,” Rhett said, he and the other boys getting in one, all the girls getting in the other. Inside the massive RVs were 8 cots, a fridge with food for both types of dinos, and a what the modern dinosaurs called a gaming console. The girls had what was called a “PlayStation 3”, and the boys had what was called a “Nintendo Wii.” CC Chris: Product placement at it’s finest. Heh heh. Guido was the first to get sleepy. “I think I’ll turn in early,” the glider announced, gliding up to his cot and soon fell asleep. As he began snoring, Shorty looked at Rory and Petrie. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” the green longneck asked. Rory and Petrie both nodded yes. “Ok, help me with this,” Shorty asked, pushing down on Guido’s cot, which was on the upper level of the cots. With Rory and Petrie’s help, Shorty launched Guido right into the ceiling. “AGGH!!” he cried, taking a face plant right into the metal ceiling. “Don’t do that bro,” Littlefoot said. CC Petrie: Littlefoot may not know this, but Guido a traitor. He rigged votes against Tera last season. In the girls’ RV, Ali and Tippy were checking out their PS3 while Ruby and Ducky were jumping on their cots. “This is like jumping on the vines back in the Great Valley!” Ruby laughed. “I know, I know!” agreed Ducky. Cera meanwhile was considering her options. CC Cera: If I want a chance this season, I must act without making my actions clear. Tippy: Tippy doesn’t understand these “video game” things. Tippy knows we had a challenge based off them last season, but Tippy still thought it was weird. IN THE BOYS’ RV………. Spike was devouring the leafeater food in the boy’s refrigerator. “Hey Spike, I’m getting a little hungry,” Rhett spoke up. “Wait your turn,” Spike replied. Rhett looked surprised. Ever since Spike got that surgery to allow him to speak again, his personality had changed, and not for the better. “Ok…” Rhett replied, a bit bothered. Shorty, Chomper, and Rory were checking out the Wii. “This is impossible without hands!” grunted Shorty. Rory and Chomper laughed a bit. In Chris mansion itself, Chris already had the next challenge planned for the contestants. He had some interns set everything up in his personal “Asian Fighting Hall” for the next game the young dinos would play. CC Chris: Here’s a hint about the next challenge: If they don’t like it, they won’t be able to sue-mo me! THE NEXT MORNING………. It was about 6:30 AM central US time, and all of the 16 contestants were still sleeping. Chris and his megaphone soon changed that. “We have to smash that thing, I swear…” commented Ali, getting a headache because of that device. Chris instructed the players to meet in his dining room for breakfast and for the explanation of the next game. “Great…Chef’s food is back with a vengeance,” Spike sighed, eating the gross treestars. Everyone agreed with the spiketail on that comment. Chris suddenly walked into thee dining room holding 16 mawashis (traditional sumo gear) in hand. “What are those Chris?” Littlefoot asked. “What you’ll be wearing in the next challenge dudes and dudettes,” he began. CC Tricia: Those things looked ridiculous. “Today, you players will compete in a sumo wrestling tournament, and the last 2 standing will be the Captains of the teams this season.” All the players responded to this by asking “What’s sumo wrestling?” Chris began telling the history of the sport, at least what it was like with the dino changes to history. “Sumo wrestling was first popular with the t-rex shoguns of ancient Japan,” he read from a book, “They liked to wrestle without using their claws, relying on their stomachs and arms to push opponents out of the ring.” “If having a big stomach helps than Spike’s a shoe-in,” whispered Cera. CC Spike: I heard that! “The sport began getting more and more popular with other two-footed dinosaurs, and eventually, with some alterations needed, also became easy for four-footers to do.” He then handed each player a mawashi, each one a different size. Ducky and Petrie’s were very small, while Ali, Shorty, and the other big two-footers got bigger ones. “Me feel silly…” commented Petrie. Chris then told the players “Follow me.” He led them to his Asian-Style Fighting hall, where 8 sumo rings were ready to be used. “I already pre-selected the matches for the first round of the tournament,” Chris announced. TDV SUMO TOURNAMENT ROUND 1: Ali Vs. Ducky Tricia Vs. Guido Cera Vs. Tippy Shorty Vs. Spike Chomper Vs. Rory Myra Vs. Ruby Rhett Vs. Rita Littlefoot Vs. Petrie. “To save some time for the episode, all matches will happen at the same time,” Chris explained. “Now let the sumoing begin!” Chef, dressed like a geisha girl much to his humiliation, banged the gong for the matches to begin. Some of the matches were over in no time. Littlefoot pushed Petrie out of the ring with little-to-no effort. “Me stink at this,” Petrie noted. Shorty and Spike were more evenly matched. “Just how much food have you been eating?” the longneck strained. CC Shorty: Considering how hard he was to move, I’m willing to bet a lot. Ali meanwhile gently managed to push Ducky out of the ring. “I did it!” Ali grinned, the turned to Ducky. “No hard feelings.” “Don’t worry about it,” the swimmer smiled in response. Chomper and Rory’s match also could have gone either way. The rex and fast biter were pretty much of equal strength. “Watch out Chomper,” Rory advised. “For what?” the purple sharptooth asked. “For this!” Rory laughed, bumping Chomper hard enough with his belly that Chomper was pushed back a short distance out of the ring. “Impressive,” Chomper complimented. Meanwhile, Ruby and Myra were both carefully planning what to do. Both were fast, and they figured their muscles were about equal. And neither had a big gut, so neither had an advantage in that category. So, they decided to charge! CC Myra: I have nothing against Ruby, so I probably didn’t have that extra motivation I would’ve had if I was facing Cera. Speaking of Cera, Tippy was managing to hold her own against her. “This is for last season!” Tippy called. “I apologized for that already!” Cera called back. With an extra boost of power, Tippy pushed Cera out of the ring. “Darn it,” grunted Cera. Rita was doing all she could against Rhett when she came up with an idea. “Smell this,” she said to Rhett as if it were a command, and exhaled right in his face. As ducky learned last season, a sharptooth’s morning breath is not pleasant. Rhett willingly ran out of the ring so he could get away from the smell. “Gross…” the longneck coughed. Guido managed to overtake Tricia, the young pink threehorn surprisingly wasn’t able to beet the glider. “I hope Tippy saw that,” he said hopefully, but turned to see that Tippy was celebrating her victory over Cera and not looking at him. CC Guido: Darn it, I thought that might’ve impressed her. (Snaps fingers.) Shorty and Spike’s match was also about to come to a close. Spike managed to headbutt his opponent out of the ring. “Yeah, I did it!” he grinned. “Least I can get rid of this,” Shorty said, removing his mawashi with his teeth, he thought it looked very stupid. All that was the left was the Myra-Ruby match. Ruby then thought of an idea. Using her fingers, the fast runner began tickling the palms of Myra’s arms. “Hee hee…” the dark red fast biter began to laugh, taking her hands down, allowing Ruby an open spot for an attack. With all her might, Ruby charged forward, knocking Myra out of the ring. “That was low,” the fast biter commented. “Round 1 is complete!” Chris announced. “Ducky, Tricia, Cera, Shorty, Chomper, Myra, Rhett, and Petrie, you’re out!” “Aw man…” the threehorn sisters said annoyed. TDV SUMO TOURNAMENT ROUND 2: Ali Vs. Guido Tippy Vs. Spike Rory Vs. Ruby Rita Vs. Littlefoot “We don’t even get a break between rounds?” Guido asked. “Nope, no you don’t,” Chris responded. The players sighed. CC Ali: What kind of sick twisted person lets someone like Chris have a career?! Chef banged the gong for the second round to begin. “I hate my life,” the former Navy-officer muttered. Guido got a little cocky after winning his first battle against Tricia. “Watch this Tippy!” he called to the girl spiketail, and Tippy turned her head just in time to see Ali push Guido out of the ring. “Never mind, don’t watch that!” Guido called again. In Tippy’s match, Spike had a strategy planned. CC Spike: If you’re going to play dirty, make sure the others won’t be aware of it. Ha ha ha…. The two spiketails began their sumo match by walking up to each other and trying to head butt each other, but they were currently locked in combat. It was then that Spike decided to put his plan into action. “Here I go,” Spike whispered. With careful movements, he thrust himself backwards and deliberately lost the match. However, to everyone else, it looked like Tippy won fairly. It was then Spike put the more underhanded part of his plan into action. “Ow! That really hurt!!” he yelled rather convincingly. Ducky ran to her brother’s side. “Are you hurt?” she asked. “A little…Tippy was being too rough,” groaned Spike. Luckily for Spike, Tippy too was falling for his deception. “Oh no…Tippy didn’t mean…” she said. CC Chomper: Wow, I never knew Tippy could be so rough. Tippy: Tippy feels lousy. Tippy’s gonna vote herself off tonight… Littlefoot and Rita’s match was going on, and no victor was clear at this point. Littlefoot partially wrapped his neck around Rita’s head for some extra power, but it wasn’t working. Rita gained some strength and began charging towards the ring’s edge. At the last second, Littlefoot sprung into action. He moved his neck and jumped out of the way, while Rita was unable to stop herself. “Oh crap!” she yelled, hitting the floor. All that remained of the second round was Rory and Ruby’s brawl. “Hm, in both rounds I’ve fought a fast biter,” Ruby spoke up. “But you won’t be beating this one!” Rory laughed, and charged Ruby. Rory was a tad bit stronger than Myra, so Ruby’s tactics wouldn’t work this time around. Ruby’s feet dragged along the floor as Rory pushed forward, and soon, the fast runner was beaten. “I should’ve been more prepared, more prepared is what I should’ve been. CC Rory: I’m someone who plays fair. I’m not into playing dirty, unless by that you mean playing in mud. “Guido, Spike, Ruby, Rita, you’ve been eliminated!” Chris announced, taking a sip of a tropical drink his butler brought him. “Time for the final round, this’ll decide who becomes the captains!” TDV SUMO TOURNAMENT ROUND 3: Ali Vs. Tippy Rory Vs. Littlefoot Chef, bored by this point and just wanting to get the day over with, banged the gong for the 3rd and last time. These matches proved not to be what the viewers in the city and in the Great Valley were expecting. In the Ali Vs. Tippy battle, before Ali could do anything, Tippy instantly gave up! “Tippy feels lousy about Spike still, Tippy gives up,” she said, walking out of the ring immediately. “That was easy,” Ali said, though she felt bad for Tippy. Rory and Littlefoot’s match was more of an actual match, but something ended up going wrong. At the beginning, it was a fairly even struggle. “Come on….I….won’t go…..down so easily,” strained Rory. He had his hands push on Littlefoot’s sides, as Littlefoot tried to use his head to push Rory back. Then it happened. Rory pushed too hard, and his claws unintentionally went into Littlefoot’s sides. “OW!” went the longneck, and Rory looked horrified. Rory quickly forfeited. “Are you ok?” Rory asked, he didn’t hurt Littlefoot. “It’s not too bad….but it still hurts,” groaned Littlefoot. CC Littlefoot: Actually, it hurt a lot, I just didn’t want Rory to feel terrible. “Littlefoot and Ali win!” Chris announced. The two longnecks smiled at each other, Littlefoot managing to ignore his pain. “We did it!” Ali smiled to her boyfriend. “And since you won, you won’t be on the same teams this season!” Chris announced. Littlefoot and Ali went wide-eyed. “What?!” Ali went shocked. “That’s not fair!” Littlefoot yelled. “Too bad,” replied Chris. “Now later tonight meet me between the RVs for the first bonfire of the season, where we’ll vote off two players.” “Two eliminations?!” all the contestants went. “Betcha ya didn’t see that one coming,” smiled Chris, and indeed, they didn’t. THE BONFIRE CEREMONY……….. Chris handed each of the 16 (soon to be 14) contestants small electronic devices. On each device was a picture of a player’s face with a small button next to it. “To prevent voting sabotage this season,” Chris announced while Guido gulped, “Voting will be done here on the spot.” “So what do we do?” Cera asked. “Press the buttons of the dinos you want voted off,” Chris said. Over the next 30 seconds, the players made their choices. A result sheet printed out for Chris. “This season, instead of regular sweet bubbles, we know have this more awesome and handsome Chris-shaped sweet bubbles!” CC Chomper: So it’s kind of like I’m eating Chris. Cool. Chris looked at the results sheet. “Let’s see….sweet bubbles go to Ali, Littlefoot, Rita, Rhett, and Chomper.” The 5 dinos smiled, though Chomper and Rita let the longnecks eat their treats. “Shorty, Spike, and Ducky are safe as well.” “Oh yay yay yay,” grinned Ducky. “Next up is Tricia…..followed by Ruby, Guido, Myra, and surprisingly even Cera.” Cera happily took her invincibility. Only Petrie, Tippy, and Rory remained. “The final sweet bubble of the night goes to…………Petrie,” Chris announced. Both Rory and Tippy didn’t look surprised. In fact, some of the votes against them came from themselves! “So where do we go from here?” Rory asked. “Glad you asked that Rory,” responded Chris, pointing to a small time machine. “You two must now return to your own time period and you can’t come back…..ever!” “We know, we know,” Tippy said, as she and the fast biter entered the time machine and were transported back to 65,000,000 BC. “Now everyone else, Ali and Littlefoot will decide their teams tomorrow, so get some rest,” Chris advised. “Which you will undoubtedly ruin,” grumbled Cera slightly. LATER THAT NIGHT……… As most of the contestants were sleeping, Guido looked out the window and sighed. “I can’t believe Tippy’s been voted out already,” he sighed. Meanwhile, on Spike’s cot…a tiny sadistic grin formed on his face. Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:TDV Episodes